the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing Nyx/First day of school
This is where Twilight introduces Nyx to her friends, and when Nyx first heads to school in The Beginning of the Chronicles Narrator: Soon Twilight took Nyx all over town, and introduced her to her friends, as her "Half-Cousin". Twilight: Yep, she's my half-cousin. Edward: Interesting, I don't recall you having a half cousin before, but I guess it comes with being old. Nyx: Well, it's uh... Wait, how old are you? Edward: I was one of the first engines on this railway. And I was brown when I first came. Nyx: Whoa! Edward: But if you want an engine who's older than me, then talk to Stephen, he's the first engine that was every created! Nyx: Okay, I will! Twilight: Come on. then head for Ulfstead castle Stephen: Hello, Twilight. Who's the foal? Twilight: This is my half-cousin, Nyx. Nyx: Uh, hi. Stephen: Hello, there. Nice to meet you. Nyx: Nice to meet you too. Are you really the first engine ever made? Stephen: Sure am! Nyx: Cool! Narrator: Then the next day, Twilight brought Nyx to the Ponyville school. Nyx: I'm not sure about this. Twilight: Don't worry, Nyx. You'll love school! Nyx: Okay, Twilight. Twilight: Now, what are the most important rules again? Nyx: Do not take off my glasses or vest for any reason. Twilight: Good. Now have a nice day, I'll be here later to pick you up. Nyx: See you later! the schoolhouse, Cheerilee is teaching Cheerilee: Alright, class. We have a new student joining us today, "Nyx". Nyx: Hello, everyone. was silent Cheerilee: Take a seat. Nyx: Okay. the fillies and colts put their hooves on empty seats except one, which happened to be next to Diamond Tiara Nyx: Hey there. Diamond Tiara: snobby Humph! her face away from Nyx and sticks her nose up Nyx: her mind School isn't gonna be so fun. Narrator: A little while later, Nyx was enjoying herself and was enjoying school. Nyx: notes as much as she can Cheerilee: Alright, does anypony have any questions? Nyx: her hoof Cheerilee: Yes, Nyx? Nyx: How fast was the first steam engines when they were built? Cheerilee: That is a very good question, Nyx. Most trains' fastest speed was 20-30mph. Nyx: So how did they make the trains go faster then 30mph? Cheerilee: Well, if you don’t mind getting to recess a little later than usual, I can tell you. Narrator: So Cheerliee explained about the process of how trains went faster than 30mph. Then 10 minutes the fillies and colts went out to recess. Apple Bloom: Finally! I was worried we wouldn’t get recess ‘cause of that question the new filly asked. Button Mash: But it was interesting to hear how trains later become faster than before. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, she's nice. Narrator: But then Diamond Tiara walked up to Nyx. Diamond Tiara: Hey, new kid! Nyx: Yes? Diamond Tiara: Your a nerd about trains. Nyx: I'm not a nerd! Diamond Tiara: Yeah you are! Silver Spoon: If you weren't, then why would you be asking some many questions and wearing those ugly glasses? laughs Diamond Tiara: Yeah! And a black coat? Please! Black is so lame! Nyx: bu.. bu. eyes start tearing Diamond Tiara: Awww, look, she’s crying. I didn’t realize they let little foals come to school, or maybe that’s your lame special talent: crying. Silver Spoon: What special talent? She doesn’t even have a cutie mark. Nyx: weeping Diamond Tiara: Like, oh my gosh! I didn't notice that! Not only are you a nerd, and loser, but you are a blank flank! Silver Spoon: Blank flank forever! 2 laugh and other fillies and colts join them Nyx: crying Diamond Tiara is shoved forward and lands face first in a mud puddle Snowdrop: Back off! Silver Spoon: Oh, it's the blind one. What do you want? Snowdrop: Leave her alone, Silver Spoon! And you're partly blind too, you nitwit! Silver Spoon: Hey, at least I have someway to see! Unlike you! Snowdrop With cheap a pair of glasses? I wouldn't wear those in a week! Silver Spoon: Knock it off! Snowdrop: Okay. Snowdrop flicks off her glasses Silver Spoon: My glasses! goes to search for them, leaving Snowdrop with Nyx Snowdrop: You okay? Nyx: Go on and laugh! Snowdrop: Laugh? Why would I laugh? Nyx: You aren't? Snowdrop: No. I'd never. I'm not like those 2. Nyx: Why are they so mean? Snowdrop: They're always like that. I'm Snowdrop, out her hoof Nyx: My name's Nyx. it Snowdrop: You wanna play? Nyx: With me? Snowdrop: Sure, you're not busy are you? Nyx: No, I didn't have any plans. Snowdrop: Come on. 2 then leave the schoolhouse Nyx: You have friends to? Snowdrop: Yeah. I'll show you them. introduces them to the Crusaders Snowdrop: This is Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Button Mash. Nyx: Hello. Apple Bloom: Nice ta' meet ya'. Scootaloo: Hiya. Sweetie Belle: Hi. Button Mash: Afternoon. Nyx: I thought you had more friends, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: They aren't here. But we can introduce them after school. Narrator: Later after school was over, Snowdrop, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Button took Nyx to Littlest Pet Shop. And introduce her to the others. Nyx: Nice to meet you all. Zoe Trent: You too, darling. Joy: It's nice to have another foal in the gang. Tyrone: It certainly is. Nyx: Snowdrop also said you're friends with the little engines in the hills. Vanellope: That is correct. Maybe when we have the time we can take you to the hills to introduce you to them. Nyx: I'd love to meet them. Narrator: Later, Twilight came to pick up Nyx from school. Twilight: Nyx! Nyx: Twilight. Twilight: How did it go? Nyx: It was great! And I made some new friends! Twilight: Great! Snowdrop: I like her. ???: Snowdrop! Sweetie Belle: Who's that? Snowdrop: My mom. I'm coming Mother! races off Primrose: With your friends again? Snowdrop: Yeah, and I've made a new one! Primrose: What's her name? Snowdrop: Nyx. She's Twilight Sparkle's half-cousin. Primrose: Aw, that's sweet. Nyx: I'm also a Cutie Mark Crusader now. Twilight: Great. Cheerilee: Twilight Sparkle. Twilight: Yes? Cheerilee: I have a note to give you. hands Twilight a note. Nyx needs to catching up to do with her subjects at school. Twilight: Sure, I'll make sure she's caught up in no time. Cheerilee: See you tomorrow, Nyx. Nyx: Bye, Miss Cheerilee! and Nyx then head back for the library Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts